Le Chevalier des Flammes
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Impulsif, ardent, irréfléchi... et touchant. Il n'hésite jamais, et pourtant écoute toujours la détresse. Il combat le chaos, et pourtant ignore le mal. Il est le Chevalier du Feu au grand coeur qui rend l'espoir... et inspire le courage.


Bon, y'a personne dans la section Ouendan française… moi qui rêvait de lire des fics dessus… j'espère que mon post va motiver l'apparition d'autres fics, ça me ferait plaisir d'en lire en français.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai divisé mes écrits en recueils, un pour chaque perso !

Et on commence par Ippongi Ryuuta. (Ryuutattidude oblige)

Ryuuta, _Ryuutattitude_ : OSU !!

Il y a toute sorte de styles (spiritual, romance, général, comique, un peu d'angst, etc.) et de pairings (het, shonen-ai, shojo-ai). Selon dépend en général du personnage.

J'aime à peu près tous les pairings (hétéro ou pas), mais il y a des pairings que j'affectionne particulièrement (et que donc l'on risque de retrouver dans mes écrits), et ils sont :

Ippongi Ryuuta x Kiryuuin Kaoru (oui, je sais, c'est pas commun), un peu de Ryuuta x Anna et de Kaoru x Rin voire de Ryuuta x Rin, Sayaka x Rin (mes Ouendanettes préférées !! Surtout Sayaka !!), Hayato x Anna, Hajime x Aoi, Hajime x Shinta, Reika x Kenshin, Kai x Honoka (mon pairing hétéro chouchou). Et aussi un peu de Ryuuta x Hayato.

Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion de pairing.

Il y aura un recueil pour chaque perso.

* * *

_Recueil__: Le Fougueux Chevalier des Flammes_

_Kakan ni Oen (Yuhi Town) : Ippongi Ryuuta_

Tome 1 : « Le Retour des Arêtes »

Genre : Comique, très très léger shonen-ai

Personnages : Ippongi Ryuuta, Tanaka Hajime, Doumeki Kai, Saionji Hayato, Kiryuuin Kaoru

* * *

…

**(Yuhi Town.**

**Réfectoire du centre d'entraînement.)**

…

Il y avait des choses que Ippongi Ryuuta détestait.

Par exemple, manger des raies lisses pour le déjeuner.

C'était un truc immonde et tout plat qui ne comportait aucune chair et que des arêtes. De quoi s'étouffer _et_ mourir de faim en même temps. La preuve, ce n'était que la trente-deuxième arête qui avait failli être la toute dernière de sa malheureuse vie. Et…

« MERDEEEUUH !! J'en. Veux. Pl-aaaAAARRRRGGGHHH !!! KOF KOF KOOOFF !!! »

Réflexion faite, trente-troisième.

« AAAAARRRRHH-AÏÏÏÏEEUU-………………. (_étouffe_) ………….. »

A côté, des yeux grands comme des soucoupes s'ouvrirent encore plus grands que des soucoupes.

« ALERTE !! ALERTE !! IPPONGI-SAN est EN TRAIN de MOURIR !! »

La voix, paniquée, appartenait à un jeune Ouendan sans expérience qui vénérait bien plus ses nobles aînés que les raies lisses.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas encore vu le chef d'œuvre culinaire qu'était une raie lisse finement cuisinée, et surtout, qu'il n'avait jamais vu Ippongi Ryuuta en dehors des cours de danse Ouendan.

« AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH-AïïïEEEUUUHH !! ……………………. »

D'un air presque blasé, un autre confrère portant le noble nom de Hajime, plus jeune mais expérimenté en Ryuutattitude, avait doucement empoigné une arête se trouvant dans sa propre assiette, avant de la planter sans douceur dans le postérieur de son camarade.

« AÏÏÏÏEEUUUUHHHHHH !!!! »

Le résultat fut que l'arête qui avait failli traverser la gorge de l'Ouendan du Feu sortit directement se planter dans le mur, à deux mètres de la tête du noble Capitaine des Ouendan.

« … »

Doumeki Kai, ledit noble et très irascible Capitaine des Ouendan – les fameux Danseurs du Feu –, avait failli mourir.

« Navré, Capitaine. » dit Hajime, d'une voix calme.

Un buffle passa.

Une veine enfla.

« Mais je ne pouvais pas quand même le laisser mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »

La veine parut désenfler légèrement.

« C'est vrai. »

A côté, un certain Ryuuta parut souffler de soulagement.

« Parce que j'ai besoin qu'il soit vivant pour le tuer ensuite. »

Glup.

Et la couleur du visage du Capitaine était dangereusement violette…

« Ippongi, je m'occupe de toi après le repas du soir. »

Il était heureux qu'il n'y eût plus d'arête dans la gorge d'un condamné à mort. Afin de ne point précipiter leur funeste destin, sans doute…

D'un autre côté, cela prolongeait de façon cruelle leurs souffrances. Et Ippongi Ryuuta _connaissait_ le sens du mot _souffrance_ depuis qu'il avait Doumeki Kai comme professeur et comme capitaine Ouendan.

Mais comme au fond le dur des durs de Yuhi Town avait un bon cœur au fond, et un idéal de « Peace and Love », il survivrait probablement à ses blessures.

Après tout, il avait survécu à trente-deux – non, trente-trois – arêtes de raie lisse, et par conséquent, trente-trois menaces de mort du Capitaine Kai.

« Vous regardez QUOI, BANDE DE LARVES ?!! Le DELUGE ?!! FINISSEZ votre repas ET QUE ÇA SAUTE !!! »

« Oui, monsieur !! »

…

**(Quelques temps plus tard…)**

…

« En même temps, Ryuuta, je te l'avais dit, de ne pas engloutir ta raie d'un coup, même si tu détestes ça. »

« … GRRR !!! »

Ô Rage, ô Désespoir, ô Raie Ennemie.

Tanaka Hajime soupçonnait cette référence trop élevée pour le cerveau de Ryuuta, mais pour l'instant, le plus important était de le raisonner.

« Ippongi Ryuuta. »

Le Chevalier des Flammes le considéra d'un air brumeux (raie oblige).

« Penses-tu, qu'il soit, selon les lois universelles de la logique et du bon sens commun, raisonnable de se jeter sur une raie lisse dans le but d'assouvir une vengeance certes ultime, quoique puérile ? »

Le concerné considéra philosophiquement la question.

« Ouais. (_Se jette sur la raie_) VENGEANCE !!! »

« Non, Ryuuta, NON !! »

Dans un geste de désespoir hargneux, l'Ouendan de Feu s'était jeté sur la raie pour en finir avec elle, sans réfléchir au fait que, faire deux fois la même erreur d'engloutir un plat _à-ne-pas-engloutir_, c'était très con.

« …aaaaaaarrrrrr-gghheeuuh… »

BING !!

D'un coup d'arête bien placé, son jeune et intelligent confrère avait fait recracher l'intruse qui avait bien failli, une fois encore, envoyer le fougueux Chevalier des Flammes au Paradis des Ouendan (c'est-à-dire, au royaume des poissons sans arêtes).

« Geuh… kof… kof… kof… merci… »

Grâce à l'intervention savamment calme de Tanaka Hajime, l'on n'eut pas à déplorer la mort d'un Ouendan ardent et dans la fleur de l'âge.

Et la haine des raies lisses put se poursuivre.

« JE T-TE DET-TESTE !!! MEURRRSS !! Espèce de RAIE !! »

A côté de lui, d'un air quelque peu blasé, Tanaka Hajime le regardait poignarder sa raie lisse à coup de baguette, sans cesser lui-même de déguster son ris à la vapeur.

« Ryuuta, tu fais peur. »

L'Ouendan aux cheveux de feu leva la tête et regarda autour de lui.

« ………………………. » (Silence général)

D'un regard torve, le fougueux Chevalier des Flammes assassina ses camarades par sa logique ultime.

« …Quoi ?!! Vous avez JAMAIS vu un Ouendan manger une RAIE ?!! »

« … (Pas en la menaçant de mort, non…)

Ryuuta s'était toujours demandé _où_ le cuisinier se procurait une telle horreur.

Philosophiquement, l'on aurait pu dire que tuer des êtres si fins pour se délecter d'une couche encore plus fine de nourriture était criminel. A quoi bon manger si peu pour encore avoir faim ?

Mais le truc, c'était que les raies lisses lui rappelaient Asashi Town.

Et qui disait Asashi Town, disait…

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! »

Perché sur une estrade, un Ouendan avait pris la parole.

« J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous avons des invités très spéciaux aujourd'hui. Il s'agit de… aaaaRRGGH !!»

Le pauvre Ouendan qui avait eu le malheur de parler à la place du grand Doumeki Kai, Capitaine en Chef des « Danseurs du Feu » de Yuhi Town, se fit écraser la tête à coup de talon, par habitude.

« Ecoutez-moi BANDE DE LARVES !!! Aujourd'hui, la bande des Ouendan d'Asashi Town se RAMENE !!! Alors, VOUS leur faîtes BON ACCUEIL, et s'ils vous insultent, VOUS LES FRAPPEZ !! Je m'occuperai personnellement de QUICONQUE osera se montrer impoli avec eux !!! »

« Parce que, observa Ryuuta, c'est se montrer impoli avec eux que de ne pas les frapper ? »

Heureusement, le brouhaha de la foule avait masqué cette réflexion aux oreilles du Capitaine Kai. Et, par mesure de précaution, Tanaka Hajime avait écrasé la tête de son aîné.

« Aïeeeuuhh !!! (Hajime, espèce de…!!!) »

« De rien. (C'est pour ton bien, Ryuuta.) »

« Crève. (C'était pas la peine de taper si fort !!!) »

« C'était un plaisir. (Le Capitaine a failli t'entendre.) »

**BOUM !!!**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit grand, et une fanfare de feu bleu, les Ouendan d'Asashi Town venaient de faire leur apparition.

« Osu !! Tatakae !! Ouendan !!1 »

Sous l'indignation, Ryuuta manqua de s'étouffer (sans raie cette fois) et hurla :

« HE !! C'était NOTRE slogan !!! »

« Très cher Ippongi Ryuuta-kun, cette réplique est Copyright d'Asashi Town ET de Yuhi Town, depuis que, selon le script du jeu, nous avons tous les deux sauvé le monde. »

La voix, moqueuse, était trop mielleuse pour appartenir à Hajime. De plus, elle sortait du groupe des Ouendan bleus d'Asashi Town, également surnommé « les Danseurs Bleus », à cause de leur plus grande grâce, leur caractère plus calme et posé, leurs vêtements plus choisis – en un mot, à cause de leur plus grande classe.

Ryuuta sentait arriver le mal de crâne.

« Oh non… ne me dites pas que c'est… »

« SAIONJI HAYATO !!! »

Un cri immense était monté des Ouendan rouges, qui avait reconnu le légendaire Cygne Bleu, celui qui avec le fougueux Ippongi Ryuuta, avait sauvé le monde du refroidissement éternel.

« SAIONJI-SAN !!! Je suis VOTRE PLUS GRAND ADMIRATEUR !!! »

D'un air calmement classe, le Cygne Bleu avait souri au jeune Ouendan dont les yeux brillaient comme des étoiles.

« UN AUTOGRAPHE !!! »

Un groupe se précipita sur le jeune mais très classe leader habillé de bleu.

« VOTRE STYLE COOL EST ABSOLUMENT TROP CLASSE !!! »

A côté, un certain Chevalier des Flammes se sentit un peu courroucé.

« C'est beau de se sentir aimé… chuis censé avoir sauvé le monde avec lui, et c'est pas pour autant qu'on m'a demandé des autographes… »

Mais, comme disait le proverbe, ne vend pas l'autographe d'un Ouendan avant de l'avoir reçu.

« IPPONGI RYUUTA-SAN !!! »

Une foule de jeunes Ouendan bleus se ruèrent sur lui, avec des carnets et des stylos à la main.

« ON ADORE VOTRE COUPE DE CHEVEUX !!! VOS SOURCILS EN ACCORDEON ET VOTRE TENDANCE A DIRE DES CONNERIES SANS REFLECHIR !! »

Presque effaré, Ryuuta recula instinctivement.

« Nan… dites-moi que je rêve… »

« UN AUTOGRAPHE !!! »

Pour la première de sa vie, Ippongi Ryuuta, le légendaire Chevalier des Flammes de Yuhi Town, eut PEUR. Même sauver le monde d'un refroidissement éternel n'était pas aussi effrayant qu'un groupe de fans en furie.

« Apparemment, observa Hajime sans rire (ou presque), il y a des fans de la Ryuutattitude. »

« C'est PAS DRÔLE !!! SORS-MOI DE LA !!! »

Avec un sourire très amical, son plus jeune confrère quitta la salle.

« A bientôt, Ryuuta. »

Il avait des fois où Ippongi Ryuuta _détestait_ l'intelligence profonde de son camarade.

…

…

**(Au même moment, étage supérieur.)**

…

**BOUM !!** (Bruit d'un porte qui explose)

« Toujours aussi fin, Kai. »

Un grognement lui répondit.

« Oui, je sais, cette porte était verrouillée et la clé égarée. Mais était-ce une raison pour la réduire en miette ? »

Un autre grognement lui répondit.

Kiryuuin Kaoru avait l'habitude de ce genre de conversation. Avoir des échanges verbaux avec le grand Capitaine des Ouendan de Yuhi Town – la ville des Danseurs du Feu –, celui-là même que l'on surnommait « le Lion du Feu », revenait à vouloir communiquer avec un ours mal léché.

« Non, ne te dérange pas, ce n'est pas la pei-… oh, seigneur ! »

Trop tard, le Capitaine des Danseurs du Feu venait d'exploser une table qui avait eu le malheur d'exister et de se trouver dans la route de ce dernier.

Parfois, Kaoru se demandait comment Doumeki Kai avait pu devenir son _ami_. Seigneur, il venait d'employer ce _mot_.

« …mmmph. »

D'un côté, il fallait être juste et impartial. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'avoir la stupéfiante classe des Ouendan bleus d'Asashi Town, et à fortiori du grand et inégalable Kiryuuin Kaoru.

Commandant en Chef des Danseurs Bleus, connu sous le surnom de « Maestro Bleu ».

« …mmmph. »

« Oh, pardon. Du thé avec un nuage de lait pour moi, et sans sucre. »

Un grognement lui répondit.

Quelques instants plus tard, la tasse de thé se trouvait sur une table basse, et les deux hommes, face à face en silence. Doumeki Kai avait opté pour un saké bien fort.

« … »

« Hayato m'a parlé de ton fameux élève – Ippongi Ryuuta, c'est cela ? »

« …mmmph. »

« Il tenait à… te remercier de l'avoir aussi bien entraîné. Pour ce qu'il a fait… à ce moment-là… »

Le Lion du Feu savait à quoi il faisait allusion.

Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et cette dette avait été payée en retour.

Ce jour, étrange et mémorable, où leur amitié avait scellée en même temps que le monde reprenait espoir. Devant l'union de leurs encouragements lancés à la vie elle-même, la terre avait repris courage et écarté le fléau de la mort sans espoir.

« Kai. »

Les yeux argentés du Maestro Bleu le fixaient, sans ciller, de leur éclat métallique.

« Ecoute-moi bien. Peu importe ce qui arrivera ensuite. Tu n'as pas intérêt, toi et tes recrues, à oublier ce qui s'est passé. Car… je ne te le pardonnerais pas. »

Dans la lumière blafarde de la nuit, l'éclat des yeux gris avait une expression presque impitoyable.

Pour la première fois, Doumeki Kai cessa de boire à son verre, et rendit regard pour regard à son rival. Il était aussi grand, aussi charismatique, aussi impressionnant que lui. Et pourtant, il savait que s'il devait lutter contre lui, il risquait fort d'y laisser sa peau.

« Kiryuuin. »

« C'est Kiryuuin-_san_ pour toi, mufle aux mœurs aussi obscures que la préhistoire elle-même. »

Kaoru avait repris son ton moqueur, mais le Lion du Feu se contenta de s'enfiler une pinte de saké.

« M'en fous. Voulais juste que tu sache, que chuis pas du genre à abandonner qui que ce soit. Alors repasse ta cape d'Ouendan, passque t'en auras besoin quand on se reverra. »

Merci…

« Pour votre gouverne, Kai_-san_, ce sont mes domestiques qui s'occupent de ce genre de tâches dans notre escadron, à Asashi Town. Contrairement à vous, rustres de premier ordre, qui repassez vos manteaux une fois par an. »

Vu l'état des manteaux noirs des Ouendan de Yuhi Town, il était probable qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité.

« Réflexion faite, d'après ce que je vois, une fois tous les dix ans. »

Kai avait repris son air bestialement indifférent.

« M'en fous. »

Kaoru, lui, avait repris son air majestueusement supérieur.

« Mais, je t'assure, tu devrais essayer une cape, un jour. Cela te donnerait un style certes très au-dessus de ton niveau actuel, mais pourquoi ne pas tenter la classe, pour une fois ? »

« … »

C'est alors que retentit un cri enflammé dans le couloir.

« ARRRRRGGHHH !!! HAYATO, JE TE RETIENS !!! Tu regretteras de m'avoir envoyé ce groupe de fans !!! »

Kiryuuin Kaoru se contenta de fermer les yeux, tandis que son compagnon ne cilla même pas devant les décibels atteints. (Il devait avoir l'habitude.)

« On dirait que la si mélodieuse voix de ton élève vient de s'élever dans le couloir. »

Une voix – qui _elle_ était vraiment plus mélodieuse – retentit, un brin moqueur.

« En même temps, Ryuuta-kun, tout le monde n'a pas forcément la chance d'avoir une _raison valable_ d'avoir des fans. »

Le Maestro Bleu sourit. Son fils spirituel – et futur successeur – maîtrisait à merveille l'art du sarcasme.

« ARRRRGGGHHHH !!! »

Et il s'en servait à merveille sur ces rustres de Yuhi Town, à la fois trop honnêtes et trop sincères pour voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

Ce n'était pas parce que ces derniers leur avaient sauvé la vie, qu'ils devaient leur permettre d'oublier qu'ils existaient.

On n'oublie pas quelqu'un qui a existé un jour pour vous.

Ce jour-là, où les rustres aux manteaux repassés une fois tous les dix ans avaient failli disparaître, en leur sauvant la vie…

Mais quelle idée, de les pousser sans ménagement – bande de rustres ! –, hors de cet immense bloc de glace qui tombait sur eux, pour se faire écraser à leur place !!

Kaoru détestait l'avouer, mais ce jour-là, pour la première fois depuis des décennies, il avait pleuré, alors qu'il hurlait ses encouragements d'Ouendan, avec tous les gens qu'ils voulaient sauver des tempêtes de glace engloutissant la terre.

A ce moment-là, alors même qu'ils admettaient, chacun, qu'ils avouaient besoin l'un de l'autre, le Lion du Feu avait surgi de la terre, miraculeusement, et ensemble, sans dire un mot, ils avaient unis leurs forces et sauvé la terre.

Depuis ce jour-là, les Ouendan rouges de Yuhi Town et les Ouendan bleus d'Asashi Town étaient amis.

D'un lien indéfectible.

« AAAAARRRRRGGGHHH !!! SAIONJI HAYATO, JE. TE. DETESTEEEEUUHHH !!!! »

Euh… enfin, presque.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Ryuuta. (_Ton ironique_) »

Ippongi Ryuuta, Saionji Hayato. Courage et Loyauté.

« VA TE FAIRE F---- !!!! »

« Ryuuta-kun, la prochaine que tu voudras me lancer ces arêtes sur la figure, apprends à viser. (_Sourire mielleux_) Je crois que Doumeki-san ne va pas apprécier la nouvelle décoration de son manteau d'Ouendan… »

« … oh NON !!! (_Voix affolée_) Capitaine, je voulais pas… AU SECOURS !!! »

Tanaka Hajime, Kikuchi Shinta. Intelligence et Innocence.

« Pauvre Ryuuta. Enfin, ça lui apprendra à prendre MON argent pour se payer un nouveau bandeau… »

« Mais, Hajime-san, je croyais que tu lui avais emprunté cet argent avant ? »

« Justement, Shinta-kun. Il ne faut jamais rendre la pareille à un stratège. »

Amemiya Sayaka, Shirosaki Rin. Sagesse et Ardeur.

« Hum, Rin-chan, ce cri… est-ce qu'il appartient à qui je pense ? »

« Ah, l'autre crétin aux cheveux de balai enflammé est en train de se faire étriper par son Capitaine. Tant pis pour lui… il aurait pas dû faire attention à cette lavette de Hayato, il le provoque exprès rien que pour le plaisir… »

Doumeki Kai, Kiryuuin Kaoru. Force et Majesté.

« **IPPONGI** !!! Depuis QUAND un véritable Ouendan se CACHE face au danger et à son supérieur ?!! »

« Depuis, Kai_-san_, que vous avez manifesté l'intention, pour parler vulgairement – c'est-à-dire, comme vous tous ici – de 'lui faire la peau'. »

« **IPPONGI !!! RAMENE-TOI !!!** »

Alors que le Lion du Feu fracassait les couloirs en hurlant qu'il allait arracher les tripes de Ryuuta, le Maestro Bleu se permit de classement finir son thé avec un nuage de lait. Ah, heureusement qu'il y avait au moins quelqu'un pour rester classe, ici.

« Finalement, il a fini par articuler une phrase entière. »

Le Président des Ouendan bleus but calmement son thé, l'air – intérieurement – très amusé.

« Hum, je devais repartir à cette heure-ci, mais je crois que je vais rester encore quelque temps. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut se distraire un peu… (_Voyant arriver quelqu'un_) …oh, bonjour, Kai. Alors, il s'était dissimulé dans le réfrigérateur, comme je l'avais parié ? »

Un grognement, mais cette fois, l'autre répondit.

« Ouais. J'ai pu l'voir, car sa coupe d'cheveux dépassait. »

Kai s'assit par terre et reprit son saké.

« Par conséquent, très cher rival, tu me dois donc 400 yens. »

Un grognement lui répondit.

« Pas pu l'étriper. »

Intéressé par ce dénouement imprévu, Kaoru haussa un sourcil.

« Comment cela ? »

… …

Quelques instants plus tard, après que le Lion du Feu lui eut raconté ce qui s'était passé…

…Kaoru ne parvenait qu'à grand-peine à garder sa dignité et son maintien.

« **BOUAH HA HA HA !!! Il a creusé un trou dans le réfrigérateur et le mur pour s'enfuir !!! BOUAH HA HA HA HA !! C'est trop drôle !!!** »

D'accord, il était tellement pété de rire qu'il avait failli se rouler par terre.

Et la tronche de Kai n'aidait pas.

« **BOUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA !!!** »

Une veine palpita dangereusement sur le visage du Lion du Feu.

« Kiryuuin, si tu continues à rigoler comme ça, c'est toi que j'ETRIPE et que je FOUS dans le REFRIGERATEUR. »

« Ha ha ha… pardon, Kai. (BOUAH HA HA HA HA HA !!!) »

Kaoru essuya une larme de rire. Décidemment, on ne s'ennuyait jamais, avec ces rustres de Yuhi Town… rien que pour ça, il FALLAIT qu'il organise la prochaine rencontre entre les deux écoles…

« Eh bien, Kai, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais mes recrues et moi devons prendre congé. C'était très drôl-… euh, je veux dire, c'était un _plaisir _de vous voir. (J'espère que Hayato a pensé à prendre des photos…) Oh, et ne casse pas trop ton fougueux élève – quand tu le retrouveras –, tu sais que je l'aime bien et que Hayato a besoin d'un rival. Sayonara ! »

Ils étaient amis, non ?

Tant qu'ils seraient vivants, ils se le rappelleraient, chacun à leur façon. Que ce soit en hurlant, en buvant du saké comme un cochon, ou encore en se foutant d'eux pour l'éternité, mais avec finesse.

Car Kaoru était trop fier pour l'avouer, mais l'amitié du Lion du Feu lui tenait à cœur.

A lui aussi, il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Et il n'avait pas obligé un ingrat.

« Au fait, il y a une spécialité culinaire que je voudrais faire goûter à tes recrues, Kai. J'ai pris la liberté de faire parvenir des caisses pleines chez vous… »

…

**(Au même moment, dans la cave…)**

…

« Pour l'AMOUR DU CIEL, que FONT ces RAIES LISSES ICI ?!!! »

En proie à une crise cardiaque, Ippongi Ryuuta, le légendaire et très brave Chevalier des Flammes, manqua de s'évanouir pour l'éternité.

* * *

_Note : Rien de très sérieux, mais c'était si tentant de "martyriser" ce pauvre Ryuuta avec des bêtises..._


End file.
